The Client
by JJCM
Summary: JJ drags Reid to a massage parlor; he gets more than he bargained for.


**AN: The idea for this story is inspired by the show "The Client List" starring Jennifer Love Hewitt. I don't actually like the show, but that's how I thought of this. I originally thought of making this a multi-chapter fic where JJ and Emily go undercover, but I decided to go with a smutty JJ/Reid oneshot instead. Please enjoy! And I do not own Criminal Minds.**

"JJ, why are we going here again? I'm feeling kind of tired, it's been a long day…" Spencer whined as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I told you Spence, I have a surprise for you." She responded with a smile as she unhooked her seatbelt.

Opening the car door and stepping out, Spencer looked around to see where they were. He looked up to the bright letters at the front of the building and read them out loud.

"_Massage parlor_, really JJ?" he asked incredulously as his brain failed to comprehend the full meaning of their trip there.

"Relax, Spence, I told you to trust me, it's not entirely what you think it is." JJ coaxed as she grabbed a hold of his wrist and led him towards the building.

"I think, logically, that you want to get a massage after a long day at work and since Emily or Garcia couldn't go, you decided to drag me along instead." Spencer grumbled.

"What, you don't like massages?" JJ questioned as they reached the door.

"I've never had one."

JJ arched her eyebrow, a sly smile forming on her facial features.

"Good, maybe you'll change your mind after this."

Spencer looked at her like she had two heads. How could she think that he, the man who was so socially awkward, would feel comfortable having a complete stranger touch him in such an intimate way? Was she crazy? Had she forgotten who she was dealing with? It was impossible, they had been dating for a few months now. Sure, JJ had gotten him to loosen up and try some new things he never thought he would, but this was certainly not something he was expecting or felt comfortable with.

They approached the front desk and the lady behind it met them with a warm smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, hi. My name is Jennifer Jareau, I reserved a room earlier." JJ said as she dug out her driver's license and gave it to the lady as proof. The woman quickly looked it over, then back to her computer screen.

"Yes, of course Ms. Jareau. Your room is ready just as you requested it. Here are the keys, its room number twelve. If you need anything at all, feel free to use the phone and someone will assist you. Just a reminder, you have an hour and any damages will be billed to your card."

"Damages?" Spencer asked, finding that part of the statement to be rather odd.

"Of course, and thank you very much." JJ smiled, dragging Spence away from the desk before he could voice the questions that held his mind.

"JJ I don't understand, what's going on?"

"You'll see Spence, just please try to relax." She pleaded kindly to him as they made it to their assigned room.

She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door, letting him enter first. The sweet scent of the room immediately filled his nostrils.

Spencer stood a few feet from the doorway, taking in the different lit candles and strongly scented flowers that lined the room. He barely noticed when JJ closed and locked the door behind them.

"Uh, JJ, why is there only one massage bed?" he asked as his eyes fixated on the bed that sat in the middle of the room.

"Don't worry Spence, everything will be explained to you soon enough. Now, take off your clothes and wrap yourself in that towel over there." She ordered as she pointed to the towel rack near the massage bed.

"JJ!" Spencer squealed.

"Listen, I've seen it all before. Here, if it makes you feel better I'll hide behind the screen over here and I promise I won't peak." She said as she moved behind the standing tinted screen off in the far corner of the room.

When Spencer didn't make a move and simply stood there, JJ frowned.

"Please Spence, do this for me, please…" She almost begged him.

She knew it would be tough to get him to go along with this, especially if she were to keep him in the dark as she had. They were so close though, she had gotten him to the room, she just had to get him to make that last step.

"Alright, but you owe me for this JJ." Spencer finally relented after looking into her pleading blue eyes.

Who was he to argue? Sure he didn't want to do this, whatever _this _was, but JJ could get him to do anything for her, and he was at a big disadvantage because they both knew it.

'We'll see if you still think that when this is over.' JJ laughed to herself.

A few moments passed as Spencer slowly stripped himself of his vest, shirt, and cords. While he stripped, JJ looked at the clothing she had asked be provided. When she took the silky garment into her hands, she groaned in frustration when she realized they had provided her with the wrong size; it was too big.

She could call and ask for something else, but she didn't want to waste valuable time that she had paid good money for. She would just stick with her work clothes, she knew Spencer found her sexy in anything anyway.

She reached up and unbuttoned the top button on her blouse and parted the material a little to ensure that some of her cleavage would be visible. She looked down at the way her curves fit tightly into her form-fitting skirt. Oh yeah, she could pull this off. She smiled to herself, as she felt more confident. After not hearing anything from Spencer for a moment, she decided to call out to him.

"How are you doing, Spence?"

"Uh, ok, I guess." He stuttered in response.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

JJ smiled again, she loved how frazzled he could get sometimes.

"Alright, I'm coming out then." She said before stepping out from the screen.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of him shirtless, his thin frame covered only by a towel from his waist to his thighs.

"Are you finally going to tell me what is going on?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

"How about you go lay down, and then I'll _gradually_ explain to you what this is." She purred, reaching out to let her nails lightly scrape across his firm chest.

Spencer opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. He didn't know what JJ had up her sleeve, but the look in her eye told him he wanted to find out. Slowly, he walked towards the massage bed as JJ went over to the stereo on the nearby table and turned on some soft music.

"Lay on your stomach, honey." She said with her back to him.

Spencer paused, before doing as he was commanded and rolling over on to his stomach. JJ grabbed one of the bottles of oil, and poured some into her palm.

"So…" Spencer started as he stared at the floor, his eyes taking in the tiled patterns.

"So…" JJ teased as she approached him, rubbing the oil between her palms.

His muscles tensed as her hands made contact with his shoulders unexpectedly.

"You're going to give me a massage?" Spencer asked, a bit of surprise evident in his voice.

"That's the plan babe. A girl can't do that for her, tired, stressed out, boyfriend?" JJ whispered as she trailed a few light kisses down his spine, her hair tickling his back as she went.

Spencer groaned, feeling himself harden at the sudden, unexpected feel of her lips lightly touching his skin.

"No, I…I just wasn't expecting this…" he breathed as her hands began to loosen the muscles in his shoulders and neck.

"That's because I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled as her hands worked down his back.

"They just let you do this? Rent one of their rooms and give a massage even though you aren't trained?" Spencer couldn't help to ask some of the many questions that were running through his mind.

"With enough convincing and enough money, sure. As for being trained, it all depends on how you feel at the end." JJ kissed his spine again, her lips nipping at his skin.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you? Now, just relax and stop thinking." She ordered him as her hands worked wonders on his taut muscles.

She worked her hands firmly up and down his back, her fingers gradually dipping lower where the towel began on his lower back.

"JJ…what are you…doing?" he groaned as her fingers dipped below the towel and teased the firm flesh on his buttocks.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently. "This doesn't feel good?"

"It does, I…I just wasn't expecting you to go past the towel."

JJ giggled a little.

"This is a _full body _massage that you're getting Spence." She purred as her hands gripped his butt, causing him to groan again.

"I want to loosen up _every _muscle." She teased as her fingers danced patterns across the tight butt she loved so much.

Slowly, once she was satisfied, JJ brought her hands back up his back, her nails lightly scratching at Spencer's skin, causing him to shudder from the sensation.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?" she whispered, kissing him again.

Spencer felt his breathing and heart rate begin to slow, as he became ensconced with the sensations JJ's hands and lips were giving him. He was lost in an almost dreamy state when JJ's voice broke through his subconscious.

"Ok Spence, roll over."

He groaned as he forced his soft muscles to meet her command, rolling onto his back. JJ's eyes met his and she smiled. She bent down, giving him a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

"I think you're _really_ going to enjoy this." She cooed as she poured more oil into her hands.

JJ turned her back to him, starting her work at his feet and ankles. She made sure her hands were firm, knowing how ticklish his feet were if her touch were too light. As tempting as it was to tickle him, she had another objective in mind and that meant relaxing him before she built him back up.

Spencer leaned his head back, momentarily closing his eyes as her fingers curled around his calves, firmly probing his muscles. When he opened his eyes again they drifted to her body, noticing how her backside was deliciously turned towards him in that lovely form-fitting skirt she had on.

Desire washed over him and the temptation was becoming too much. He hesitated for just a moment, but he quickly reminded himself that she was his girlfriend, touching was certainly allowed. He reached his hand out, letting it trail along JJ's hip and causing her to momentarily flinch in surprise at the unexpected touch.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled when she turned and smiled at him.

She didn't say anything, simply sliding her hands higher up his legs, just up to his knees. Spencer let his hand travel from her hip and around to her backside, giving it a firm squeeze. He felt her muscles tense a little instinctively from his touch.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Spence?" JJ smiled as her hands began to rub his thighs. Her fingers rubbed the sensitive part of his thigh just so.

"Yes…" he groaned.

"Good, so am I." she said as she rubbed his thigh suggestively. Her hands slowly traveled higher under the towel, coming closer and closer to his manhood.

"Uh…JJ…what are you doing?" he asked as his breath hitched.

Her hand firmly wrapped itself around his manhood, giving it a little squeeze. Her eyes met his with a devilish glare.

"I told you Spence, this is a _full body massage_."

Spencer's body jerked as she cupped his balls, her fingers teasing the sensitive skin of his sack. His heart was suddenly racing, the feel of her warm, slick hands rubbing over his most sensitive area quickly turning him on.

"JJ…"

A wide smile appeared on her face as she felt him harden even more in her hand. Gently, she brought her thumb up along his shaft, and lightly to the tip. She felt his muscles begin to contract in her hand as he tried to fight the normal reactions of his body.

"Don't…Spence…if you're ready, let yourself go." She encouraged as she felt his balls tighten.

"JJ…please…" he groaned as her hand began to jerk him.

"You like this don't you?"

"Yes…"

"So come for me baby…" She ordered as she cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze.

Spencer felt his eyes ready to roll into the back of his head. He was trying to hold off, but he was so close. He felt the warm heat building in the pit of his belly. JJ's hand stroked his long length again, and he was pushed over the edge.

He curled his toes in pleasure as he came hard into the towel, some of it catching the tips of JJ's fingers. Spencer gasped for breath as he felt a bead of sweat roll from his brow. When he had calmed a little, he opened his eyes and immediately found JJ's beaming with a happy glint to them.

"I'd say you enjoyed that part of the massage, maybe a little too much." She teased as she moved to rinse the oil and his fluids from her hands into the nearby sink.

"JJ…I…" he went to say something but he was at a loss for words.

He was still trying to come down from his high, and the sudden, animalistic urge to fuck her, to reestablish his manly dominance. He knew she was in control, she had control of him. He wanted to change that, as much as it turned him on. As much as it was so sexy to watch that nice ass in that tight skirt as she turned her back to him. He couldn't hold back the groan as he thought of how he wanted to take her, to repay the favor. JJ dried her hands and walked back over, pouring some scented lotion into her hands this time.

"Are you ok Spence?" she chuckled as she saw the way his pupils were dilated from desire.

"I want you." He finally choked out softly, almost growling from deep in his throat.

JJ smiled, trying to push down the emotion that his words brought. There would be a time for that, just not yet, as much as she wanted it.

"I'm not done with you yet." She said simply in her most confident, seductive voice.

Her hands slipped below the top of the towel this time, stroking his lower belly. She loved the way his muscles tightened instinctually in a response to her touch.

Spencer watched intently with his eyes. He needed to do something. She had too much control over him. She looked so good. He wanted to get her out of her clothes. Damn his mind was racing, she was driving him crazy! And what was worse was he was letting her. Spencer reached out, grabbing a hold of JJ's hip.

"Something wrong, Spence?" She asked innocently as her fingers continued to work wonders on his sensitive skin.

"Too many clothes…" he groaned as her hand dipped back down towards his manhood teasingly.

JJ smiled when she realized what he had said through his baited breath. She loved how she was driving him crazy, controlling his body so simply.

"You're not wearing any clothes, remember?" She teased as she felt his hand cup her backside once again.

"I'm the one who's giving the massage, Spence." She continued to tease him, watching as he began to get a little frustrated.

She felt his hand rise up her backside, up to the zipper on her skirt. Without asking for permission he jerked the zipper down. JJ pretended to be surprised by his sudden boldness, but she knew him too well. This was exactly what she was expecting and had been hoping for. As her skirt fell from her thighs and pooled around her feet on the floor, JJ shot him a look of shock.

"Spence! What are you doing?" she continued to play.

"I want you." He mumbled again, his eyes watching intently as he trailed his hand along the edge of her panties.

He slid a few fingers underneath the fabric, touching the soft skin at the curve of her ass, just above her hamstrings.

"I told you, I'm not done. But if this makes you feel better then I'll allow it." She said, trying to keep her voice calm and remain focused as his fingers began to explore her as they had done so many times before.

JJ's fingers traced along Spencer's hipbone and slowly moved higher to towards his abs, her hands deftly working the lotion into his skin as she went. She traced each one of his muscles, letting her nails dig into his flesh as she moved higher towards his chest.

She leaned over him as her fingers teased his nipples, pinching each between her thumb and index finger until they were sore. JJ noticed Spencer's eyes as they looked down her blouse. She knew he couldn't help it; it was a natural male instinct.

"Like what you see Spence?" She teased as he was pulled out of his daze and met her eyes.

His face turned a slight shade of pink when he realized he had been staring and she had caught him.

"Uh…yeah…" he stuttered.

The twinkle in her eye told him she was absolutely enjoying every moment of this. He'd get his payback, someday, he vowed to himself. He moved his hand from where it had been rubbing tight circles on her ass and up to her blouse.

"Is there a problem, Spence?" JJ said seductively as her hands rubbed over the front of his shoulders.

"I want a better view." He said determinedly, his fingers opening the buttons on her blouse until he had reached everyone. The shirt hung loosely on her shoulders.

"Are you happy now?" JJ asked, leaning closer to him.

"No." Spencer answered abruptly, the animalistic need building in him.

JJ brought her mouth down to his collarbone, licking and nipping along it gently. She knew this wasn't going to last much longer, that he was going to need to take her. But that was exactly what she wanted.

Spencer tried to sit up so his hands could reach high enough to unclasp her bra. JJ simply pushed him back down on the massage bed, reminding him that she was in charge. She moved to climb on top of him, so she could straddle his body with hers.

"Uh, JJ…I don't think this thing is strong enough for two of us." He whispered after the bed let out a creak from their weight.

JJ pulled away from her spot on his chest.

"Are you calling me fat?" she glared at him with a serious look on her face, shifting all of her weight so she was sitting upright on his thighs.

"What? No, I was just saying…this bed isn't the most structurally sound and I…wouldn't want us to break it because then you'd have to pay for it." He began to ramble as JJ kept up the façade.

"I think you just called me…fat." She said sternly, letting the words sink into the quiet air around them, her lips hovering mischievously above his.

"No…I didn't mean that and you know it." Spencer tried, becoming defensive.

"I'll make you pay for that Spence." JJ leaned forward, letting her lips graze his, but pulling away before he could capture them.

She did this a few times, each one lasting a little longer as Spencer tried to time her movements.

"What's wrong baby, do you want to kiss me?" she teased as her lips grazed his chin before pulling away again.

Finally, Spencer had enough. Before she could react Spencer wrapped his arms around JJ and forced her to him. He groaned into her mouth as he planted a rough, dominating kiss on her lips. JJ tried to fight him a little at first, but as their tongues dueled she melted into his embrace. Spencer wasted little time sliding his hands up her back and finding the clasp to her bra. JJ tried to pull away but before she could, Spencer had it undone.

"Not in the mood to play fair anymore, are we." She smiled at him after she had caught her breath.

"You haven't been playing fair this whole time." Spencer countered.

JJ looked at him with mock surprise.

"Are you telling me you haven't enjoyed this so far? I have a feeling our friend might have a different view of things."

Spencer clenched as JJ's hand slid under the towel and gripped him once more.

"You want to fuck me, don't you Spence?" JJ whispered before planting a kiss on his neck.

"You want to be inside of me…you want to be in charge, don't you?"

Spencer breathed heavy as she felt her peel the towel from his body and toss it to the floor.

"Come on Spence, admit it…I'm driving you absolutely insane…and you love it." She teased as she kissed his cheek, her free hand running through his brown locks, pushing it from his eyes.

Spencer tried to form words as she shifted her body until she was straddling his waist. The fabric of her panties rubbing against his manhood told him he was so close, and yet so far from getting what he truly wanted.

"I want to hear it Spence…beg me to fuck you." She cooed into his ear before her teeth latched onto his earlobe.

"JJ…please…" he groaned as her tongue traced the shell of his ear.

"Not good enough Spence…"

"JJ…I want you…"

"That's not good enough…maybe this will help encourage you." JJ said, pulling away just enough so he could watch as she let her blouse and bra slide off her shoulders and down her arms, revealing her breasts to him.

"Is this better? Now can you tell me what you want…?" JJ breathed, placing her breasts mere inches from his face.

She brought her fingers up and squeezed her nipples gently, closing her eyes and moaning as they became hard.

"Oh Spence, you want to do this…you want to touch these…you want to make me cum…" She groaned as she remained just out of his reach.

Spencer became impossibly hard, nearly impaling her with his member. JJ gasped as he felt it press into her.

"Come on Spence, you can do it…" JJ encouraged.

"JJ…I want you to fuck me so bad…right now!" Spencer cried out as the desire became almost too much.

JJ opened her eyes and focused them intensely on Spencer. She flung herself onto him, letting his face meet her breasts. His mouth wasted little time finding them as he sucked and teethed the flesh he loved so much.

JJ groaned, positioning herself on top of him so she could pull her panties off and finally give him what he wanted, what they both now so desperately needed. Once she had succeeded in getting them off, she pulled away from him so they were face to face. Spencer whimpered in response. She looked deep into his chestnut eyes, willing her words to reach his sole.

"I love you Spence." She said before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

She guided him to her entrance and slowly sheathed herself around him.

"Oh….JJ…" he groaned as her hips rolled into position until his entire length was deep inside of her.

"Yes Spence…just lay back and let me do all the work…" she groaned as she sat up and began to ride him.

Spencer watched deliriously as she rode him, her breasts bouncing and bobbing with each motion as their bodies found that familiar rhythm. JJ closed her eyes and threw her head back, tossing her blonde locks out of her face.

"Yes…JJ…yes!" Spencer cried as she continued to wiggle and dance on his groin.

Spencer's hands found her thighs and held them firmly in place, ensuring that she would never leave him. His body begged him to come, begged him to close his eyes and let the sensations caused by his beautiful lover to overcome him, but he wouldn't allow it. He wanted to enjoy this, he wanted to watch her gloriously naked body as she rode him, for as long as he possibly could.

He wanted to burn the image of JJ, naked and in complete ecstasy, into his brain forever as they both enjoyed the most intimate of experiences. He felt her muscles clench around him and he knew it wouldn't be long for either of them now.

"Oh yes Spence…you're so big…" she moaned as he hit her g-spot.

"Harder JJ…please…" he begged her.

She obliged, increasing the friction between their slick bodies.

"Yes…just like that…" he cried, praying the entire building couldn't hear them although he really didn't care at this point.

"Almost baby…almost…" JJ cried as she opened her eyes, making sure she met his eyes when they both reached their release.

The look in his eyes just as he hit her g-spot again was too much for her to handle. Her muscles clenched impossibly tight around his length.

"Spence…!" she cried out as she reached her peak and fell over the edge.

The sound of her voice raggedly calling out _his_ name as she orgasmed was too much for Spencer. Before he could even think to hold out any longer, he emptied himself deep inside her womb. JJ felt the warm fluids shoot into her as her muscles began to relax from the hard peak they had just reached. She rode him until she was sure he was done, then collapsed exhaustedly on top of him as they both tried to catch their breath.

Spencer stroked her hair as she lay on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his torso as they gradually came back down. Finally she looked up at him, and was met with a smile. They shared a soft, gentle kiss.

"Did you enjoy your massage?" she asked as her eyes searched his.

"That was amazing, JJ." He breathed.

"Now aren't you glad you decided to tag along?"

He merely stared at her, the smile on his face serving as her answer.

"So maybe next time you won't be so opposed to a massage?" She pressed, wanting him to admit that she'd been right all along.

"If it's from you, then you can give me a massage any day." He admitted finally.

Satisfied with his answer JJ sat up, moving to pick up her discarded clothes from the floor.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, I did too. Maybe we can do it again sometime." She said as she turned her back to him.

Spencer stood from the table, catching himself when his legs unexpectedly felt more like jelly. After a moment of regrouping, he moved towards JJ, wrapping his arms around her naked waist.

"Spence…" JJ started, the rest of the words left unspoken as he turned her and their lips met for another kiss. His thumbs rotated in circles near her hips, arousing her again.

"You know, we still have fifteen minutes left…" He smiled.

**The End**


End file.
